


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by wreckedshoes



Series: be with you [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, be with you series, meanie, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: when i saw you for the very first time, it only took a breath for me to fall in love





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

“Bruno? Bruno, where are you?” Mingyu calls as he roams around his apartment complex, searching for his little canine buddy. He’s a small puppy that loves adventure but this has got to be the millionth time Bruno has run off on his own. “Bruno, come on, I’m getting tired.”

He looks through the halls, searching every small corner where his dog could possibly be hiding. Mingyu yawns. “It’s too early in the morning to do this.” He says through teary eyes and continues to glide around in his puppy slippers. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he makes a turn at the corner of the floor and, “Oof, sorry!” Mingyu shouts as his hand immediately reaches out to grab onto the person he had just bumped into. When he regains his posture, Mingyu stops and stares into the other’s eyes.  _ Foxy, _ Mingyu immediately thinks as the guy’s eyes are as sharp and pretty as those of a fox. 

Mingyu recognizes the man he bumped into. He lives in the apartment all the way down from his own and he has seen the latter around a couple of times, but never really gotten the chance or reason to speak with him- until now of course.

The guy has a fist onto Mingyu’s shirt for support and he quickly lets go, which Mingyu does the same to the other’s waist. “Uh, sorry about that.” Mingyu says, awkwardly rubbing his hands. “I, uh, I’m looking for my dog. Have you seen him? He’s pretty small and has curly brown fur.” Mingyu asks and the guy shakes his head, causing Mingyu to pout in failure to learn about his dog’s whereabouts.

“Um,” The guy speaks and Mingyu is almost caught off guard at how deep the other’s voice is. “No, I haven’t,” he says, “but I can help you look for him,” He suggests lowly and adds, “if you can help me find my kitten. She’s about this small, has grey fur and the prettiest blue eyes.” He describes and Mingyu takes a second to think, not recalling seeing any kittens around. The boy frowns and Mingyu wonders why he suddenly looks so endearing. 

“Let’s, uh, look together.” Mingyu suggests, rubbing the back of his neck as he stares down into the boy’s eyes. “I’m Mingyu. I live in 1704.” 

The boy smiles. “I’m Wonwoo. I live in 1707. Nice to meet you.” Wonwoo introduces and Mingyu finds himself smiling back. They stare at each other with the fondest smile for a tad longer than normal before both of them turning away shyly. “We should look for our pets.” Wonwoo suggests after a moment of silence. “Where was the last place you saw your dog?” He asks as the two start walking.

“Well, I was asleep, which explains my pajamas.” Mingyu answers with a chuckle. “But I know my friend dropped by to leave something at my place and probably didn’t close the door all the way, so that’s probably when my dog, Bruno, went out. He loves adventures, so he also runs out whenever he sees the chance.” He explains with another chuckle which Wonwoo also reciprocates. Not only is his laugh pretty, but Mingyu notices Wonwoo’s nose crinkle whenever he smiles. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he asks Wonwoo, “how about your kitten?”

“Stella likes exploring too. She’s an expert at sneaking around so I assume she probably crawled onto the hallway somehow.” He says. “But she’s only a kitten, so I’m worried.”

Mingyu nods and shoots Wonwoo a charming smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll find them!” He cheers and Wonwoo gives a hearty laugh, which makes Mingyu’s heart flutter. 

They go about looking for their lost pets whilst getting to know each other. Turns out, Wonwoo is a literature major in the same university as Mingyu, who studies commercial art design. “I think I’ve seen you around campus before.” Wonwoo says, looking up at the taller man as they walk down the hall. “You’re the one who designed the heart sculpture in the library right?”

“Yeah, that was me.” Mingyu answers. He’s quite proud of that sculpture considering it had taken him one week to get the idea down and an additional week to sketch, and another week to sculpt. He’s glad that it’s being appreciated.

“It’s really pretty. I look at it all the time when I should be studying, but it’s just too pretty not to look at.” Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu, and the younger can feel his heart skip one more time. Perhaps his heart sculpture isn’t the thing that’s pretty.

“Thanks.” Mingyu replies, smiling back before seeing the rosy pink on Wonwoo’s cheeks.

They arrived outside to continue their search for their pets. Wonwoo shivers at the sudden coldness of the morning, regretting not to grab a sweater. Mingyu catches his situation and offers his cardigan to which Wonwoo declines but he’s  _ shivering _ . “Here.” Mingyu says one more time as he takes it off to drape it over Wonwoo’s shoulders and Mingyu feels the sudden shiver up his spine at the loss of warmth. “You can give it back later.”

Wonwoo blushes, but smiles. “Thanks.” 

They searched around the front building bushes, hoping to catch any sight of brown or grey fur anywhere. Mingyu pouts when he doesn’t see his dog; Bruno has always been an expert in hiding and it doesn’t help Mingyu at this moment.

“Any luck?” Wonwoo asks from his side of the bushes. He frowns when Mingyu shakes his head. “I’m really worried. Stella is still too young to be out on her own.”

Mingyu wants to cry when he sees Wonwoo’s frown. A pretty face like that shouldn’t look sad at all. “Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” There’s hope in his tone that Wonwoo catches and nods before following the younger’s lead.

They continue to roam around the building from the laundry room to the parking lot when finally Wonwoo hears a small purr. He grabs onto Mingyu’s bicep at the sudden purr, hushing him to hear his kitten again. He holds onto Mingyu tight when he hears the third purr. “She’s in the garden.” Wonwoo says, eyeing Mingyu nods.

They rush to the garden at the back of the building and Wonwoo sighs out of relief when he sees Stella by the roses, purring to herself. He gently picks her up in his arms and pecks her forehead. “Stella, I was so worried.” Wonwoo says, listening to her purrs. “What were you doing all by yourself?”

There’s a sudden bark and Wonwoo jumps at the sound. “Bruno!” Mingyu shouts as his dog comes rushing to his arms, licking all over his face. “Dude, where the heck were you?” He laughs as Bruno continues to run around him in circles. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, who’s holding Stella tight in his arms with a scared look in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Wonwoo smiles nervously. “Sorry, I just uh, not quite comfortable with dogs.” He says lowly and Mingyu blinks,  _ oh. _

“Well, Bruno is fine.” Mingyu reassures as he pats Bruno’s head. “He doesn’t bite and he loves people.” Bruno barks on cue and Mingyu can see Wonwoo tense up. “Sorry!” The taller says as he picks up his dog into his arms. “I’ll keep him in my arms if that makes you feel any better.”

Wonwoo only smiles at the words. 

When they arrive at the elevator, Stella’s constantly purring in Wonwoo’s arms and Bruno is constantly trying to jump out of Mingyu’s arms to sniff at Wonwoo’s unfamiliar scent. “Sorry, sorry,” Mingyu says, “Bruno, calm down already!”

Wonwoo laughs. “You too, Stella. Why are you- ow, okay that was scratch, I forgot how fast your claws grow.” He says and Mingyu chuckles because damn, Wonwoo is adorable. “Thanks for helping me find her.” Wonwoo says when the elevator stops at their floor. They both step out, but neither of them leaves first.

“I should, uh, probably get back to my apartment.” Mingyu says but his eyes never leave Wonwoo’s own. They stand there, smiling at each other with shy expression. It isn’t until Bruno lets out a small whimper that snaps Mingyu out of his trance. “I’ll see you around.”

Wonwoo nods. “See you.” He says and Mingyu watches as the older takes his leave first. He doesn’t know why he can’t stop smiling.

They meet again when Mingyu was out on a walk with Bruno. He bumps into Wonwoo coming back from class and Mingyu immediately pulls Bruno away by his leash from literally jumping on top of the other man. “Sorry about him, it seems like he really likes you.” Mingyu apologizes, flashing Wonwoo a shy smile.

“It’s fine. I think he’s pretty adorable.” Wonwoo smiles back, his eyes turning into crescent moons that makes Mingyu feel even weaker for him. “Stella’s chilling in my apartment. Hopefully she won’t run off again.”

“If she does, you know I’d be glad to help find her again.” Mingyu replies and Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh before they fall to silence again.

“Hey, are you free right now?” Wonwoo asks. “I was about to go to the market to buy some cat food. Do you want to come along?” Bruno barks at the word food and Mingyu sends his dog a look for scaring Wonwoo again.

“I, uh,” Mingyu stutters as Wonwoo stares at him with hopeful eyes. His eyes are so pretty. They curve at such a nice angle and his lips look like they taste like cotton candy. “Sure. I was running out of supplies too.”

Wonwoo claps his hands, smiling. “Sounds great.” And just like that, Mingyu finds himself walking side by side with Wonwoo to the market and Bruno keeps finding a way to walk closer to the older, constantly jumping next to his leg and Mingyu begs him to stop.

Wonwoo only laughs though, until Bruno runs around his leg and he gets caught in the leash. He trips over the line and Mingyu quickly reaches to wrap his free arm around Wonwoo’s waist and pull him into his chest. 

The older stares at him, hands flat against Mingyu’s shoulder as his eyes widen from the sudden shock and Mingyu immediately lets go of him, face burning from the contact. “S-Sorry! I didn’t- I just- you were falling and- I’m so sorry!” He covers his face in embarrassment and Wonwoo laughs, but there’s a blush on his cheeks too. 

“No, no , it's fine.” Wonwoo says softly. “Thanks for catching me.” He clears his throat and pats his cheeks, trying to get his blush down. “Sorry, I forgot that I actually have a lot of stuff to buy at the market and I don’t want to keep you waiting so maybe it’s best I just go on my own.”

Mingyu frowns. “I can help you with your bags if you want…” His tone lowers towards the end of his sentence and Wonwoo shakes his head and hands simultaneously. 

“No, no, it’s fine, I can handle it on my own. Thanks though. I’ll see you around.” Wonwoo says and before Mingyu could muster up the courage to say anything back, Wonwoo had already starting to walk as fast as he can away from him.

Mingyu sighs with disappointment. He glares down at Bruno. “Thanks a lot, Bruno.” He hisses and his dog only tilts his head to the side in confusion. “You’re not getting any treats today.”

Days pass by and Mingyu hasn’t seen Wonwoo ever since their close incident. He pouts at the thought of not seeing those pretty eyes. It’s all Bruno’s fault, he thinks as his dog curls up to his leg on the couch. 

Mingyu frowns as he pats through Bruno’s hair. “I’m still mad at you, Bruno.” He whines childishly and Bruno only responds by wagging his tail, brown eyes blinking up at his owner. Mingyu smiles. Obviously he couldn’t stay mad at his little canine friend forever.

He’s scrolling through the television channels, hoping to find something entertaining to watch, until Bruno’s ears flop at the sound of a purr. Mingyu hears it right after, turning off the television to listen to some distant purring.

“No,” Mingyu whispers to himself, “It can’t be.” He and Bruno shot up from the couch to the front door where the purring starts to get louder and clearer. Mingyu opens his door, finding Stella in front of him, roaming around in circles. She meows at Bruno who starts sniffing her.

Mingyu leans down to her level. “Why are you here?” He asks as Stella continues to meow. “Wonwoo must be worried about you if you’re missing again.” He tries to pick her up with his bare hands but flinches when Stella suddenly hissed, baring her sharp fangs at him. Mingyu whimpers back; he was never one to get along with cats in the first place.

“I’ll be right back.” He comes back with a thick towel to quickly tuck Stella inside, which his plan worked because she’s all snuggled up in his hands. “Please don’t scratch me, please don’t scratch me,” Mingyu chants like a spell as he hurries his way down to Wonwoo’s apartment door with Bruno following. 

He rings the doorbell, only to have no response even after a couple of rings. “Is he in class?” No, it’s Saturday. Perhaps he’s out for the day. Mingyu pouts, hoping this could’ve been a great time to see Wonwoo again. 

He takes Stella back to his apartment and let her roam free. She’s cautious at first but then follows after Bruno after getting used to him. Mingyu sits down on his floor, propping his palm underneath his chin as he watches Stella play with Bruno’s tail. He wonders if Wonwoo knows Stella is out again. If he had Wonwoo’s number then he could’ve texted him she’s safe.

Mingyu snaps out of his thoughts when Bruno starts barking out the window, eyeing his owner. “What’s up, Bruno?” Mingyu asks as he gets up from his spot and walks over to see Wonwoo outside rummaging through the bushes.

Mingyu’s eyes widen. Wonwoo  _ is  _ home, and he’s clearly looking for Stella. Without any thinking, Mingyu grabs Stella back into the towel and hurries outside. He runs to the elevator and Bruno barely makes it with him, “sorry there bud, I’m in a rush.” He says to Bruno.

Wonwoo is still outside with a panicked expression, looking through the bushes and he turns to hear a purr. He sees Mingyu breathless and sweaty and Stella in his hands. “Stella,” Wonwoo whispers as runs to hug Mingyu. “Where did you find her?”

Mingyu, still taking in the sudden hug, looks down into Wonwoo’s eyes. “She-she was right in front of my door.” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo breathes out in relief as he takes Stella in his hands, not wondering why she’s bundled up in a towel.

“Thank you so much.” Wonwoo smiles. “I can’t believe she escaped again. I should put a bell on her or something.” He notices the slightly red cut on Mingyu’s wrist and arm. Stella must had cut him during the rush. “Let me help you get cleaned up.” He says as he takes Mingyu’s hand into his own.

Mingyu hesitates at Wonwoo’s touch. “It’s fine. It’s just a small scratch.” He says and Wonwoo pouts.

“No, I feel bad. Let me treat you since you did find her. It’s the least I could do.” Wonwoo begs and doesn’t take no as an answer as he’s already pulling Mingyu in by his wrist.

They arrive in front of his apartment in no time and Mingyu almost loses his breath at everything happening so fast. “Come, sit down here.” Wonwoo says as he has Mingyu sitting down on his couch. He feels the black leather underneath him and he gulped as he looks around Wonwoo’s apartment.

It’s quite cozy with many shelves that contain books and video games and succulents and action figures. Stella roams around, stretching herself from place to place as Bruno follows after her. 

Wonwoo comes back with the first aid kit and he smiles at Mingyu. “This is going to sting a little.” He says as he places a wet cotton swab onto Mingyu’s cut. It does sting, but he’s too busy staring at the man in front of him. Wonwoo blows cold air onto his hand to calm down the sting; it works but Mingyu’s heart is beating faster than ever.

“Thanks again for finding Stella.” Wonwoo says as he puts on the bandaid. “I haven’t seen you in a while, so this is a great reunion.” he jokes and Mingyu’s cheeks blush pink.

“No problem.” Mingyu says but Wonwoo only smiles wider and the other gulps. “I was actually wondering if,” He stares into Wonwoo’s eyes. “If you’d like to go out sometime. You know, without our pets this time.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen and for a second Mingyu wonders if he had said something wrong. But then the other lets out a small laugh. “Finally, you asked me out.” He said and Mingyu blinks in confusion. Wonwoo snickers. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask since the day we met.”

“But I thought you were avoiding me because of that market incident. I thought you didn’t like me or something…”

Wonwoo hums as he takes Mingyu’s hand into his own. He likes the feeling. “True but only because I felt so embarrassed after you caught me in your arms. You were so attractive that I had to be alone to breath for a second.” He answers with a chuckle and Mingyu blinks.

“Oh.”

Wonwoo laughs again. “But yes, I’d love to go out on a second date with you.”

“Second?”

“Wasn’t our first date looking for Bruno and Stella?”

Mingyu smiles as they stare into each other’s eyes longingly. Mingyu takes this opportunity to slowly lean in and he watches as Wonwoo closes his eyes when he gets closer. Unfortunately, he stops when Bruno barks and Stella purrs. 

Mingyu sighs and Wonwoo chuckles. “No treats for you again, Bruno.” He says.

After a year of dating, they move together into a new apartment down from their old flats. It was spacious for both them and their pets. It was perfect. They were so in love, hearts warming whenever they come home to each other and just being in each other’s presence. 

Mingyu promises Wonwoo one night, when they’re lying in bed in the middle of the night after a session of love, that he’ll love Wonwoo until the world ends. He caresses his love’s cheekbone whilst staring into his eyes. “I love you.” Mingyu whispers when their noses nuzzle each other. Wonwoo smiles softly, silently agreeing when he presses a soft kiss onto Mingyu’s wrist.

Mistakes happened, arguments occurred, work and jobs got in the way, but they still tried to make things work, because they have something to work for, and someone to come home to. At the end of every fight, Wonwoo still finds himself back in Mingyu’s arm, and Mingyu still presses his lips against Wonwoo’s forehead. They’re adults. Conflicts can happen, they need to let off steam and stress, but in the end everything works out fine.

Seven years later, they break up. 

_ “You know what, maybe we should end this then, hm? Since you don’t seem to be saying anything otherwise!” _

Only this time wasn’t something trivial as their past fights. This fight led broke a hole into their relationship, damaging both of them in the process with neither of them getting any benefit. 

One of them wanted a future, the other wasn’t sure.

Seven months later they meet again. Of the eight years they’ve known each other, this was the first time they fully matured into their relationships. It took two to build a relationship, and two was enough.

A year later they got married, one of the best decisions they both made.

And then another year after that, they welcomed their children home.

“And that’s how daddy met papa.” Mingyu says as Minwon and Minwoo stared at him with wide eyes. The two always love bedtime stories, though it never really put them to bed.

“Another one, daddy!” Minwon cheers, giggling with a sunshine smile and even Minwoo is intrigued for another story.

“Another one, daddy,” Minwoo adds in with his older twin smiling, eyes forming into crescent moons. 

Mingyu tries to hold back a squeal. He could never resist his two little babies. “Alright, alright, how about Daddy tell the story about how Daddy saved Papa from a big bad monster?” He says and his two boys throw their hands up in cheer.

“Ahem.” Comes a cough from the doorway and the three turn to see the Papa leaning against the frame with a solid expression. “I’m pretty sure it’s past your bedtime.” Wonwoo says, eyeing his kids and his husband. “ _ All _ your bedtimes.”

Minwon and Minwoo pout, but Wonwoo always had more resistance than his tall husband. Mingyu pulls them close as he pouts along with his kids. “Aw, how about just one more, love?” He pleads and Wonwoo sighs.

“Fine, just one more.” 

“Wait, papa!” Minwon shouts and scoots over on his bed to pat the spot for his papa. “Papa come sit with us and listen to daddy’s story!”

Okay, so maybe Wonwoo couldn’t resist his kids either because in a second he already finds himself walking towards the three on the bed. “Alright,” Wonwoo smiles as he picks Minwon into his arms and Mingyu does the same to Minwoo. “Just one more story.”

Mingyu smiles at his husband. “Well, once upon a time, there was a superhero and a prince…”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! There’s going to be a spin-off of the Be With You series. I’ve been wanting to write this for a while and it took some time to finally get it going but I’m exciting it’s finally happening!  
this story will not only feature Meanie with Minwon and Minwoo, but also the other members with their own kids!  
hopefully the series will launch by next week once i get a couple of more chapters done, no promises, but it will be coming soon :)
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
